1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for use in connection with assembling top stops to slide fastener stringers (proposed classification 29-32.2).
2. Prior Art
In a top end-stop applying machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,418, issued on Apr. 7, 1970, a pair of upper and lower tongue-like thin spreaders works together in maintaining the opposite tape edges in proper spaced lateral alignment throughout the top end-stop application. Both spreaders, however, are disposed on a common side of a punch-and-die unit with respect to the direction of movement of the stringer tapes. With this arrangement, the opposed tape edges extend at slight angles with each other and rows of coupling elements mounted on such tape edges are likely to become out of register with the punch-and-die unit, with the result that a neat and accurate application of top end stops is difficult to achieve. Furthermore, the spreaders have no means for preventing a fluttering movement of the stringer tapes during assembly of the top end-stops, such fluttering movement resulting in faulty tape placement causing a misapplication of the top end-stops.